


Not A Magician

by Azulet



Series: Friendships [21]
Category: Elementary (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, Bromance, Brotp, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Injured Sherlock, Injury, Injury Recovery, International Fanworks Day 2018, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Injuries, No Romance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Star Trek References, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: Sherlock got himself hurt again. (Short. VERY short.)





	Not A Magician

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I've started a tradition of writing short Elementary fics with Star Trek references for International Fanworks Day?

“Damn it, Sherlock, I’m a doctor, not a magician.”

Sherlock winced as the needle, wielded by Joan, poked into the flesh around his wound.

“Actually, Watson, you’re a consulting detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock totally doesn't get the reference (or at least he pretends not to).


End file.
